


My few good years left, a tribute to anyone who wants me at all

by blindforce, thundernlightning



Series: The Election and Everything After [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, Sad Wilbur Soot, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce/pseuds/blindforce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernlightning/pseuds/thundernlightning
Summary: With every night that goes past, Wilbur can't help but look out at the kingdom he once ruled — that he once called home.Wilbur sits with Techno as he picks apart all the wrong he's done.Maybe self reflection was a little too much for a unstable man like himself.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Series: The Election and Everything After [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935781
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	My few good years left, a tribute to anyone who wants me at all

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!!! I do be loving villain Wilbur 😼
> 
> Also I'm so sorry I haven't updated friend to foe yet 💔💔 i have half the next chapter written, writers block is kinda just kicking my ass rn so I'm writing whatever that gets me interested

Crickets chirped, the cold night air hunting his skin.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this,"

"Then what?" A firefly flew past his face, leaving him in a moments trance. "What was it supposed to be?"

Wilbur looked up, watching as a shooting star flew across the sky.

Shooting stars, he thought. Shooting stars are for... Wishes.

Wilbur's finger skimmed over his leather gloves, grounding himself.

"Home,"

He heard a croak of a frog, spotting another firefly in the distance.

"...Home?"

Wilbur looked over to Technoblade, his brother sitting on the other end of the fallen tree, sword in hand and sharpening stone balanced on the log.

Techno was looking out in front of them.

Out into the place he lived in, commanded, took charge of.

All past tense. 

Schlatts voice rang in his ears for a moment. He shook his head, ridding the voice.

A voice that he once associated with friendship and comfort now reminded him nothing but disaster and tyranny.

He looked away from his brother, realising he had gone far in his thoughts for a moment, and continued to ponder in a way that wouldn't leave his brother uncomfortable.

After a moments silence, Wilbur heard the sound of iron against stone, cringing for a second at the awful sound, before it was drowned out.

He stared at his home.

With regret, embarrassment and fear, he stared out at the place he once called home, and thought of everything that went wrong.

Was he... Too power thirsty? He thought he would win no matter what... Nothing could stop him.

Yet, now, as the moon stands high above them, stars hanging from the sky, he realised that he had no power at all.

He had always relied on someone to get him where he was. 

Tommy, to talk to people, to get information and for him to do the dirty work. 

Tubbo, to get the gear and everything that would aid them in their battles.

Fundy, to sneak around, catching others off guard long enough to for the rest of them to get back to safety.

Niki, for her food, her everlasting energy that could bring a dull room to life.

Jack, for his skills, his quick wits and hard strikes enough to get an enemy off balance.

And Eret—

Wilbur looked down.

Eret...

He had betrayed them. 

So did Fundy.

Did he... Did he drive them to that point?

Eret had always said they just saw them not winning, but surely he must've done something wrong.

If he had talked to them more, would they have stayed?

If he would have been kinder, not bossing them around and forcing tasks onto them, would they have been more reluctant to join Dream?

And Fundy, oh, Fundy.

His son.

His own son had turned away from them.

Turned away... From _him._

Wilbur felt his lungs burn as tears pricked his eyes, his breath catching for a moment before he let out a long exhale.

If his brother stopped his task for a moment, looking over at his brother with worry and concern, Wilbur didn't notice.

He had not only lost his L'manberg, but his friends and family.

He had lost so much.

He felt something heavy settle deep inside him.

What... What would help him?

How could he get them back?

He though back to Schlatt, his decree of L'manberg being no more, and Manberg taking its place.

His kingdom was Schlatts, now.

He clenched his hands into fists, eyes looking up at the torches that lit up the area of the place he once called home.

L'manberg... Manberg...

If he couldn't have it...

"Techno,"

Said brother looked up at Wilbur, eyeing him with worry.

"Yes?"

Wilbur thought for a second.

"Did Dream say how much he would help you?"

Techno stopped sharpening his sword.

"What do you mean?"

He eyes the chest near them that Dream had left for Techno, a sign above it with a handwritten message.

"I have a favour to ask of him,"

**Author's Note:**

> Stream corpse and subscribe to corpse husband, that's all I have to say ❤


End file.
